cate_blanchettfandomcom-20200213-history
Jasmine Francis
Jasmine Francis '''is the main character of '''Woody Allen's dark comedy drama film''' "'''Blue Jasmine". Jasmine Francis is a woman born in unknown origins, but adopted as a baby by the Francis, a wealthy family. Her adopted parents gave her the name Jeanette, but she decided to change her name during her youth to some name "more glamourous" (in her words). Jasmine also has another adopted sister, Ginger. Jasmine was raised in a homely environment and as a spoiled girl... and she embraced that kind of superficial style of life. She studied anthropology at University, but never ended her superior studies since she met her future husband, Hal, while she was at the University. When she met Hal, she decided to live the life of a comfortable and chic socialité wife, since Hal was a very successful businessman who gave her a rich and splendorous life. This life of hers however is destroyed when her husband is accused and incarcerated for financial fraud. Jasmine then is forced to take small and poor jobs, and forced to live with her sister Ginger who lives a humble life. That forces Jasmine to forget her whims and spoiled life, and to deal with her anxiety-depressive disorder that is increasing in her. As an adopted child spoiled by her parents since early age, Jasmine grew up to be successful. She managed to do so being her parents darling (on the contrary to her adopted sister, Ginger, who left the Francis' house early on). And, while she was studying anthropology at University, she found a rich husband and an uptown life in New York. She loved the rich and materialistic life she managed to have by the side of her husband Hal. To maintain that style of life, Jasmine consciously tried to ignore and disregard the flirtations of her husband with other women and his dubious way of doing business. Jasmine was not only being spoiled constantly by her husband Hal and showered by him with expensive presents, Jasmine also loved Hal dearly and tried to maintain her marriage stability no matter what (she even educated and loved Hal's son ,Danny, of his first marriage, and considered him of her own). However, when Hal this time felt in love with one of her mistresses, Jasmine started to have her first panic attack (that uncovered her subjacent anxiety-depressive disorder) and she decided to reports Hal to the authorities as a major fraudster. That call caused a major change in every person surrounding Jasmine: Hal is sent to prison for fraud, the case became of public knowledge, Danny decided to leave home and to know nothing more from Hal or Jasmine ever, Hal had suicide at jail, Jasmine was briefly hospitalized for her anxiety-depressive disorder and she is forced, after leaving the hospital, to live with her sister Ginger temporarily after the government took all the money from Hal. Jasmine then tries to start a new whole life. While living with Ginger, Jasmine considers becoming an interior designer online. So she begins to take computer classes since she has no computer skills, and she also takes a job with a dentist to earn some money for her classes (even of she doesn't last for too long at the job since he dentist, Dr. Flicker pesters Jasmine with unwanted sexual advances, so she fights him off and quits the job). Jasmine however can't help to keep up with her materialistic and opulent mores. She is constantly drown back into her expensive habits and into her mentality of high-class appearances. She travels first class despite claiming to be broke. she tries to hook up with a wealthy man during a party. She manages to do that (meeting Dwight, a diplomat who aspires to become a Congressman. Jasmine then lies about her past life, telling Dwight her husband was a surgeon who died of a heart attack, both begin an romance and Dwight showers her with expensive whims) until some point, when Dwight discovers all Jasmine's lies and tells Jasmine he never wants to see her again. During her stay with Ginger, Jasmine also deals with her anxiety-depressive disorder. She easily gets nervous of with panic attacks, and he constantly has thoughts about her past life and the personal betrayals she faced then. At the end of the movies it is implied that Jasmine is not able to overcome her materialistic personality and her nervous disorder. Personality Even if she leaves some glimpses of care and love (like the care she had with her step-son Danny, her worries about her sister Ginger's happiness (even if Jasmine understands happiness in her own way), or her broken-heart over Hal's abandon), Jasmine is usually a phony and insecure woman. Jasmine has developed a superficial, materialistic, hedonist and classist personality. She considers her sister Ginger vulgar and gaudy and, even if she says she loves her, she always tried to avoided Ginger until she has some necessity of living with her. She despises anything she considers orney and unladylike, including Ginger's loudy boyfriends, menial jobs and humble style of life. Jasmine is also an anxiety-depressive diseased, probably due to her personality. However, she's in psychiatric treatment.